


Love Drunk

by hazelNuts



Series: Prompt Fics [73]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Background Allison/Jordan/Lydia, Drunk Stiles, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Oblivious Derek, Pining Derek, background Boyd/Erica, background Kira/Scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 16:17:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4794104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous asked: Stiles is a chatty and affectionate drunk and lavishes love onto poor unaware Derek who is utterly confused at the affection being poured on him because he is still slightly convinced that stiles doesn't like him. Later, after stiles sleeps off the worst of hangover, he convinces Derek that he really meant it all and kisses and fluff everywhere</p><p>Stiles keeps touching him. Derek wouldn’t normally mind, but Stiles is poking him.<br/>‘Stiles,’ he says, the warning clear in his voice.<br/>‘Yes, big guy?’<br/>For a moment Derek is speechless. Stiles’ eyes have gone full on Bambi, and it’s very distracting.<br/>‘I’m going to take you home.’<br/>‘You are?’ Stiles’ eyes go impossibly wider. His mouth drops open and stretches into a smile. Waggling his eyebrows, he continues, ‘Well, I thought you’d never ask.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at tagging. If you think I forgot any, please let me know in the comments.
> 
> Originally posted on [letswritesterek](http://letswritesterek.tumblr.com/).

Stiles keeps touching him. Derek wouldn’t normally mind, but Stiles is _poking_ him.

‘Stiles,’ he says, the warning clear in his voice.

‘Yes, big guy?’

For a moment Derek is speechless. Stiles’ eyes have gone full on Bambi, and it’s very distracting.

‘I’m going to take you home.’

‘You are?’ Stiles’ eyes go impossibly wider. His mouth drops open and stretches into a smile. Waggling his eyebrows, he continues, ‘Well, I thought you’d never ask.’

‘I’m going to take you to _your_ home. Then I’ll leave and go to my own place.’

‘Tha’s no fun at all, Sourwolf,’ Stiles slurs and bursts out laughing.

Derek sighs and starts guiding Stiles to the bar’s exit. They wave at Scott and Kira, who are dancing. Lydia and Allison seem to be playing a game of chicken with Parrish, so all he gets from them is a distracted wave. Erica and Boyd went home hours ago.

‘You smell goooood,’ Stiles exclaims when Derek is leaning over him to fasten Stiles’ seatbelt.

‘Thank you.’

They drive in silence, and Derek’s grateful for it. Stiles has trouble controlling his brain to mouth filter on his best days, but alcohol seems to dissolve it entirely. Last time he was drunk, Stiles told him all about Scott and Kira’s sex life. Derek had to turn up the music so he wouldn’t hear those intimate details about his Alpha and one of his best friends.

He should’ve know the silence wouldn’t last long.

‘I love your beard,’ Stiles begins. Derek grimaces. This is probably going to end with him knowing the entire cultural history of beards. ‘It looks so soft. Like your hair when there’s no product in it. Can I touch it?’

Without waiting for an answer, Stiles starts petting Derek’s beard. The feeling of Stiles’ hands on his face is very nice, especially when he starts scratching his fingers through it. It takes Derek everything he has not to lean into the touch.

‘You know you’re a lot nicer than I thought you were at first. I thought you were a dick, sophomore year. A hot dick, but a dick. Than you just became hot, and now you’re a hot dick again. But like, a nice hot dick.’

Derek feels his face heat up. Stiles clearly has no idea what he’s saying.

‘Hey, you know what else I like about you? Your hands.’ He grabs one of Derek’s hands off the wheel, pulling it close to his face to examine it. ‘They’re so big. And strong. But I’ve seen you hold puppies with these. And decorate cakes with them. They look like fighters, but they’re actually lovers.’

Stiles is softly stroking his hand, looking mesmerized, like Derek’s hand is something precious and rare. Derek’s not sure if he wants to pull his hand back or have Stiles hold it forever.

‘Like you,’ Stiles continues, oblivious of what he’s doing to Derek. ‘You always look so broody. With the eyebrows and the leather jacket, but you bought a mom car so the entire pack could ride together. And you’re always the first to offer help with _anything_. Even if it’s just watering someone’s plants while they’re on vacation. Lily is doing fine and says hi, by the way.’

‘You cannot communicate with your plant, Stiles.’

‘Don’t be such a Derek-downer, of course I can. The only thing about you that gives away that you’re a big softie on the inside are your eyes. Fuck, you have beautiful eyes. I still haven’t figured out the colour, though. I think I’m going with galaxy, because it looks like you have little stars in them. But the point is, that your eyes always give away that you care. It’s why I always came back for you. Even when you were just a hot dick.’

With sigh of relief Derek stops in front of the Stiles’ home. He doesn’t think he could’ve taken many more compliments. Mostly because Stiles is drunk off his ass and doesn’t know what he’s saying.

He helps Stiles out of the car, slings his arm around Stiles’ waist, and helps him up the porch steps. There are a few stumbles, but he manages to get them both inside without injury. It’s a minor miracle since Stiles’ eyes aren’t the only things that go Bambi when he’s drunk. His limbs are everywhere and all control over them goes out the window.

‘You’re strong,’ Stiles mumbles, turning a little so he can squeeze Derek’s biceps.

‘Thanks. Where are you keys?’

Stiles starts patting his pockets. It takes him several minutes to figure out they’re in his jacket pocket.

‘Tada!’ he yells pulling them out. The keys slip out of his fingers and crash against the door. ‘Uh oh.’

Derek quickly picks them up. He has to let go of Stiles for that, and the guy nearly crashes to ground in that second.

‘Gett’n sleepy,’ Stiles yawns.

Derek opens the door and pushes Stiles over the doorstep. He briefly contemplates leaving Stiles there, but realizes that’s not an option when Stiles almost crashes to the ground again.

‘Alright,’ Derek says, catching Stiles just in time. ‘Let’s get you to bed.’

‘Yeeey! Bed with Derek.’ Stiles does a little fist pump and Derek can’t help chuckling.

When Derek has Stiles upright and walking again, Stiles continues commenting on how strong he is. ‘I bet you could lift a car. Or a tree. Or- Oh my god! You could lift me!’ At that, Stiles jumps up, and of course Derek catches him. Stiles snuggles into his chest. ‘So good.’

Derek doesn’t move for a second. He’s standing in the hallway of Stiles’ home, holding him bridal style, his heart hammering in his chest. This is very quickly becoming too much for him. First the compliments, and now this.

This is one of those moments he wishes he could just go to the nearest liquor store and buy enough alcohol to get wasted.

He carries Stiles to his bedroom. By the time Derek lays him on the bed, Stiles is already half-asleep. He quickly pulls off Stiles’ shoes and jacket.

‘Undressing,’ Stiles mumbles. ‘Undressing is good. You should do that too.’

Derek runs to the bathroom to look for aspirin or one of its stronger brothers. Stiles is going to have one hell of a hangover tomorrow. Leaning his head against the cool glass of the mirror over the sink, he slowly breathes in and out a couple times. He just needs to keep it together, and not give into Stiles, for a couple more minutes.

When he arrives back in the bedroom with the painkillers and a glass of water, Stiles is lying spread-eagled on top of his sheets, asleep and snoring loudly. Derek swallows at the sight. Stiles has managed to get rid of all his clothes except for his boxers and one sock.

He sets the water and pills on the nightstand, covers Stiles with one of the spare blankets, and writes a quick note to hungover Stiles. Then, he leaves.

~

Derek has tried to put Stiles’ words and actions of the night before out of his mind. He’s tried reading, the loft has never been this clean, but even a run in the woods didn’t help. He hasn’t slept, his mind racing, arguing against all the nice things Stiles said, arguing why Derek should just forget about it. He’s tired, hungry, and sad.

So when he comes back from his run and sees Stiles waiting by his front door, he can’t be blamed if the first thing he says is: ‘What the fuck are you doing here?’

Stiles lifts his sunglasses off his face, and raises his eyebrows.

‘Aren’t you going to let me in first?’

‘I thought you had a key?’

‘I forgot it.’

‘It’s on the same chain as your car kay.’

Stiles still doesn’t move and Derek sighs. He fishes his key out of his pocket and opens the door. The moment they’re inside, Stiles rounds on him, forcing Derek to back up against the door.

‘You wanna know what the fuck I’m doing here? I wanna know what the fuck this note means!’ Stiles shoves a piece of paper in Derek’s face. It’s the note Derek left him the night before.

‘I think it’s pretty obvious.’

‘” _Don’t worry I know better than to believe a drunk Stiles_ ”,’ Stiles quotes. ‘Really?’

Derek shrugs. He doesn’t understand why Stiles is so angry. He figured the guy would be happy if he pretended his drunken word vomit hadn’t happened.

‘Do you even remember what you said?’ he asks.

‘Most of it,’ Stiles nods. ‘I remember saying you were kind and nice and hot and strong, and that you smelled good.’

Derek swallows, because that pretty much sums it up. He ducks his head, unable to take the intensity of Stiles’ gaze. He fumbles with his hands, unsure of what to say.

‘Hey.’ All the anger has left Stiles’ voice. It’s soft and tugs at Derek’s heart. Stiles has never been this soft with him. ‘Derek, I meant every word of it.’

‘But-‘

Stiles grabs Derek’s face and lifts it. There is a soft smile on his lips.

‘No buts. You’re an amazing man, Derek. I can’t believe you don’t know I know that. After all these years.’

‘I thought you didn’t like me,’ Derek says, stunned.

Stiles snorts. ‘Dude, I’m freakin’ in love with you.’

Derek inhales sharply. Out of all the things he thought Stiles would say, a love confession wasn’t among them.

‘You are?’

This time it’s Stiles who casts his eyes down. He drops his hands from Derek’s face and stakes a step back. His heart is beating like crazy, fast and missing every other beat. ‘Yes.’

‘Me too,’ Derek says. ‘I love you, too.’

‘Thank god,’ Stiles sighs, rushing forward, crashing their mouths together and pulling Derek closer by his hips. He pulls back after a minute, but doesn’t let go of him. ‘I know I was making a lot of suggestions about getting naked last night, but can we postpone that until I’m no longer hungover and maybe take a nap, or something?’

Derek can only nod, a little at a loss for words. When he’s stripped out of his clothes and has Stiles pressed against his front, his mind stops racing and the only thing going through it is _Stiles_. He falls asleep in minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
